


Adam Has a Plan, or Two

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a plan… the long and short versions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Has a Plan, or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to season 6 rumors about the klaine wedding. Not for Blaine or klaine fans

Plan 1:

 

There’s not enough money left in his wallet for a taxi so Adam runs. It’s impossible, but he didn't fly to Ohio to surrender at the airport.

“Sir!” The woman from the car rental agency is chasing after him in an electric cart. She’s already refused him once, but a flicker of hope slows his stride.

“You've reconsidered?” He lets every last bit of desperation color his voice. Her name tag reads ‘Nicole’ but she reminds Adam a little of NYADA’s fearsome dean.

“I can’t rent you a car but I can give you a ride.” Nicole is smiling but there’s wariness in her eyes. “My boyfriend’s waiting in the parking lot and Gina’s letting me leave a little early.”

“Thank you,” Adam takes her hand and shakes it too enthusiastically. He practically collapses into the back seat of the cart and doesn't say another word until they are walking out of the terminal together.

“I can’t thank you enough for your kindness. I…” tears well up at the thought of repeating his pleas for her help. “I can’t…”

“Relax, dear.” She pats his hand in a way that reminds Adam of his mother and that makes the lump in his throat grow larger. Tears start to slip down his face. He tries to wipe them away but there are too many. He’s terrified that he’ll be too late.

The woman opens the car door for Adam and lets him climb in while she greets her boyfriend, Alan. He stares at Adam for a long moment then he and Nicole share an intense, whispered conversation before Alan sighs and starts the car.

It takes every bit of Adam’s willpower not to beg Alan to drive faster. The numbers on his watch move forward and the tightness in his chest grows.

“We’re here.” Nicole’s voice breaks through Adam’s building panic and he stares at her a moment, mouth agape before looking out at the hotel. He recognizes it from the invitation.

“Thank you. Thank you. I… just… I…” He practically falls out of the car but manages to find his feet.

“Go get him,” Nicole tells him while Alan echoes 'yeah’. Adam nods once more in thanks before turning and racing toward the lobby. He’s almost there when he hears someone asking:

“What took you so long, Dr. Who? Get lost looking for your scarf?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t chat. I need–”

“–to rescue Porcelain.” She finishes his sentence then hands him a long, unlit sparkler. “You’re late.”

“Too late?” he asks, frowning when she takes a lighter from her pocket and uses it to light the sparkler.

“Not yet, but you will be if you don’t get there before that explodes.” She turns him to the right and shoves him toward a sidewalk leading to a garden. “Follow the glitter.”

Adam risks only one backward glance before starting to run.

“I object!” he shouts as he approaches what is clearly a wedding in progress. It’s only after the entire group has turned to stare at him that he realizes the couple in white tuxes mid-way down the aisle are women. Familiar women. The sparkler starts to sputter.

“I’m sorry.” Adam takes a step back. “Wrong wedding.” He takes another step back and nearly collides with someone who has placed a hand on his arm. The touch is familiar.

“Come with me.” The voice is soft and firm and Adam’s heart is beating so loud he’s sure the entire group can hear it. He turns to Kurt slowly. As much as he hates himself for it, the first thing Adam does is check Kurt’s left hand.

“I’m not too late?”

“No,” Kurt assures him in a tone so neutral that, for the first time since they've known each other, Adam doesn't know what Kurt is feeling. “We’ll go somewhere and talk.”

“You’ll stay right here,” Santana commands, marching up the aisle clutching her bouquet like a weapon. “If you’re going to interrupt my wedding I get to hear why.”

Adam takes a step back only to be stopped by the same blonde woman who gave him the sparkler. She takes the fading one and gives him a newly lit replacement.

“The longer you keep us waiting the more likely you’ll be the winner of 'find the exploding sparkler’.”

“Coach Sylvester,” Kurt gives the scary woman a look that actually earns him a begrudging 'fine’ and the sparkler is taken away. Finally Adam can give Kurt his full attention.

“I didn't come here to tell you what to do.” Adam takes Kurt’s right hand and holds it between his own. “I had to remind you that there are other options. This is not your only chance for happiness, Kurt. I wanted to be sure you knew that.”

“You’re the first person to tell me that,” Kurt whispers, glancing around at friends and family who are crowding around to watch. He raises his voice. “You’re the only one who believes in me.”

There’s a general murmur of protest, particularly from Kurt’s father but Adam doesn't bother to listen. This is his second chance and he’s taking it.

“I believed you were extraordinary the very first moment I saw you. I've never doubted that. I never will.” He leans close and, in front of friends, family, and an outraged fiance, he lifts Kurt’s right hand and kisses it. “It’s presumptuous of me, but I’m asking you to make a promise: to never settle for less than you deserve.”

“I promise,” Kurt whispers, eyes locked onto Adam's for a long moment. When he finally breaks away he raises his voice and repeats, “I promise to never settle for less than I deserve.”

Overwhelmed with relief, Adam wavers. Kurt catches him and holds him up while Mercedes brings a chair.

“Finally,” Blaine grumbles. He takes Kurt’s hand, holding it a little too tightly. He starts towing Kurt toward the aisle. Kurt digs his heels in just as Santana holds up her hands and shouts.

“Stop the wedding!” She reaches for Brittany’s hand and they stand side-by-side. “Britt and I deserve our own day. Go get your own wedding.”

“What?” Blaine finally releases Kurt to go after Santana. In the confusion, Sue smuggles Kurt and Adam into the nearby gazebo.

“I’ll distract the masses, you two sneak out the back.” She tosses them a set of car keys. “Take this to the Marriott on Elm and Oak and tell the woman at the desk 'raspberry cheesecake’. I’ll call when I have further instructions.”

“Not this time, coach.” Kurt stands up and gives her and Adam a brave smile before straightening his back and marching into the fray. Above the confusion his voice rings loud and clear.

“Santana is right, Blaine. Let her and Britt have their day. We need to talk.”

“But Kurt…” Whatever Blaine might have said was interrupted by the arrival of a frantic dark-haired man who burst into the crowd shouting:

“I object!”

“Now what?” Santana turns on Blaine, furious and Blaine backs up, spreading his arms as if he can hide the new arrival.

“Eli, this isn't–”

“Eli?” Kurt moves closer and the crowd parts for him. “Lighthouse Eli?”

“Yes.” Eli doesn't cower in the face of Kurt’s wrath. He seems to welcome it. “And you’re the one who abandoned poor Blaine to go play in New York.”

“Is that what he told you?” Kurt retorts, but his voice has lost most of its’ edge. He sounds curious, not angry.

“He told me everything.” Eli taunts.

“So you know about Dave?” Kurt doesn't give any sign of satisfaction when uncertainly creeps into Eli’s face. Blaine backs up another step.

“Dave? I… Blaine?” Eli had to turn to see Blaine who retreats a little more while Eli watches.

“He was nothing. You were busy and I was lonely.”

“They lived together for months. In a one bedroom,” Santana supplies helpfully.

“I’ll just let you two work this out.” Kurt hands his bouquet to Mercedes and takes off his ring. He hands it to Eli. “You might have a use for this.”

“Kurt!” Blaine lunges forward but Eli and Santana block his way.

“Goodbye Blaine, And good luck.” Kurt turns to the assembled guests and bows before stepping aside and motioning to Santana and Brittany as if gesturing to actors in starring roles.

While the chaos continues, Kurt slips away, letting Sue, Mercedes and Santana run interference. Kurt can hear Blaine whining as Kurt makes his way to Adam’s side. Without a word Kurt accepts the hand Adam offers and they walk away, secure in the knowledge that they are finally on the right path.  
+++++++

OR…… Plan 2:

“Six dozen freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies.” Adam opens the container just enough for the tantalizing aroma to reach his guest. They've been friends for years and would do anything for each other, but a little incentive never hurts.

“Done.” A huge gust of wind scatters loose papers and suddenly Adam’s alone.

Adam checks the clock and puts another tray of cookies in the oven to bake. He’s just taking them out of the oven to cool when a gust of wind and a blur of red deposits a white-clad Kurt in the middle of the apartment. The container of cookies is gone.

“So…” Kurt says as he lifts his ringless left hand. “I met your friend Barry.”

The rest of the conversation has to wait until they’re done kissing.

::end::


End file.
